


Ready. Set. NDGO!

by IAmTheUltimateGleek



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheUltimateGleek/pseuds/IAmTheUltimateGleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't understand. We left you all alone for one hour. ONE. HOUR."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready. Set. NDGO!

**Author's Note:**

> A very ridiculous tribute to my favorite RWBY team.

"I don't understand. We left you alone for one hour. ONE. HOUR."

Gwen rarely spoke so fiercely at her teammates, and yet at this moment the overwheming urge she had to strangle every last one of them was beyond reasoning.

"ONE HOUR FOR REMNANT'S SAKE! How the hell did you all end up in jail?!"

Octavia and Nebula had the decency to appear the tiniest bit sheepish, but Dew was already tuning out whatever "I am so tired playing team mom, damn it!" rant that would undoubtably follow her dark haired friend's shouts.

Blake, who had been standing only a foot away from Gwen, turned to peer over at her own teammates who were seated behind the bars of an Atlas airship prison lock.

Yang was still nursing her swollen tongue pitifully and Ruby's growing discomfort was visible.

With any luck Weiss was still out front getting the charges against them all dropped.

Sighing with no real concern, Blake moved to lean up against the iron bars before her.

"I can't help but feel you both had more to do with this than NDGO did."

Ruby wished she had any grounds to try and defend herself, but she had never been good at lying.

"Iffsshh resseppt thadst!"

And Yang was in no state to speak on either of their behalf.

Patting her sister with a sigh, Ruby lifted herself off of the cell's bench, mindful of the sticky feeling still coated over her body. 

It felt gross and was getting more overwhelming by the second.

To be fair though, Dew still probably had the worst of the stench on her. 

A disgusting reminder of the blonde's valiant attempt to save Ruby.

Attempt being the key word.

Ruby eventually was able to move, without gagging at the sound of squishing the insides of her shoes made with every step, and stand sheepishly before her faunus teammate.

"Blake it's actually a really funny story..."

~Earlier that morning~

"YANG XIAO LONG. GET BACK HERE!"

Nebula turned away from her text, to look over at Ruby. The smaller girl had barely reacted to the scream coming from not too far down the hall. 

"Sounds like your sister's on her way back."

"Sounds like Octavia's gonna kill her."

The puple haired woman smiled before flipping to the next page of her notebook.

"Possibly. Better they wear themselves out now than later. Perhaps we'll actually get them to sleep at a reasonable time tonight."

Ruby nodded her agreement before turning back to continue with her paper.

The two never really meant to discuss their teammates as though they were children, but when completely honest with one another, both leaders knew how riled up each of the firey girls got when spending time together.

It actually was probably their fault anyways. Nebula and Ruby had been partnered in the same Battle Systematics course for the second semester. And despite being only temporary transfers for the tournament, team RWBY had quickly befriended NDGO and welcomed them into their lives.

They all just clicked when in one another's company.

"YANG! YOU'RE A DEAD WOMAN!"

Most of the time.

Before the two leaders could entertain the idea of going to see what their more hotheaded teammates were causing such a ruckas over, Yang burst into RWBY's dorm room. In her hand was what was unmistakably Octavia's kris.

"Here Rube's! Hide this before-"

Octavia suddenly crashed through the open doorway with a leaping tackle. Both girls went tumbling down onto the dorm floor.

"YANG GIVE IT BACK!"

"RUBY AVENGE MEEE!"

The two scuffled about for only a minute before the redhead was able to press the heel of her foot into Yang's back. Octavia rose with a triumphant smile and kris in hand.

"Ha! Eat dust Xiao Long! Match point!"

"Eh hem."

Octavia's face suddenly seemed to match the color of her hair, as the young woman took note of Nebula's presence.

She hadn't even seen the team leaders in her rush to sack Yang.

"Oh heh morning captain. Hey Ruby."

"Hi Octavia!"

Nebula raised a single eyebrow before clicking her tongue in teasing aggravation.

"Care to explain?"

"Eheh well Yang and I were going to go spar after breakfast, but the outside areas were all full. And Goodwitch says we aren't allowed to use the indoor ones anymore after last week's...incident. So we ended up playing capture the weapon."

The purple haired leader frowned before gesturing toward's the floor. Where Octavia still had the her foot pressed onto Yang's back.

"What's was with the body slamming and screaming bloody murder then?"

"Yang tried to rehide my weapon after she lost, pitifully, last round. Cheaters see no mercy."

"Itttsss nooort cheetees!"

The blonde's mumbled response through the carpet cued Octavia to raise her foot off of her defeated advisary slightly. Just enough to allow Yang a deep breath of actual air before a bright smile broke across her face.

"I said it's not cheating! I was testing to see how well you'd spar without your weapon."

"Bullshit."

"You have to know how to fight without it eventually."

A new voice suddenly spoke up.

"She's not wrong."

Everyone turned to see Dew standing with a bemused expression near the doorway.

Weiss stood close by, and rose a single brow while peering over at the NDGO blonde.

"Please don't encourage them. If they learn to fight without weapons, they'll destroy the school twice as much. We'll have to start revoking tv time and grounding them more often."

"I resent that Ice Queen."

Weiss placed a hand on her hip.

"Hard to hear you all the way down there on the floor, Yang. Mind speaking up after you pick up your pride?

Everyone laughed at that. Octavia finally removed her foot and helped Yang back off of the floor while Ruby waved reassuringly towards her partner.

"Relax Weiss. We all know you and Dew would play too if they asked."

A dangerous glint took over the two firey girl's eyes, but Dew was quick to shake her head.

"Oh no. Not after last month when they got me detention for playing twister."

Octavia snickered.

"We meant the GAME twister! You're the one who summoned ACTUAL twisters in the middle of the cafeteria!"

Everyone burst into hysterics again as the memory of a very flustered NDGO and enraged Goodwitch came to mind.

The blonde knew she was never going to live that day down. Especially after how badly Glynda had chewed her out for having to repair 90% of the tables that ended up going skyward because of their "game".

The sudden sound of two pairs of books being closed caused all 6 girls to peer up towards the RWBY bunk beds.

No one, save for Ruby and Nebula, had even realized Blake and Gwen had been situated above the room the entire time.

Octavia waved her kris at the two lazily.

"Nerd alert."

Gwen scowled before reaching to point one of her ungodly amount of throwing knives at the redhead.

"Do me a favor and step to the left a little bit. You're just outts range."

The redhead stuck her tongue out playfully. Gwen held her stare for a solid two seconds before a soft giggle broke past her mask.

Blake smiled as well, before gesturing towards Yang.

"Not that I don't mind having so many guests at once, but have you two forgotten something?"

A moment passed.

"Something to do with a contest?"

Another beat.

The faunas sighed and made a gesture of eating. Suddenly two sets of feet darted out of the room and straight towards the nearest airship dock.

Ruby's eyebrows raised questioningly.

"What was that about?"

Blake looked over at Gwen, who moved to hide her snickering behind the pages of her book.

The NDGO member seemed extremely amused as was Blake who rolled her eyes.

"There a ghost pepper eating contest being held today in the city. Winner gets a month supply of fire dust and the proceeds are being donated to some charity in east Haven."

Weiss frowned slightly

"They both realize I could just order them dust free of charge, right?"

"Of course they do. This is just their way of being stupidly daring and earning bragging rights over one another."

Nebula pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

"I'm going to end up putting them on leashes one day. I can just tell."

The two bunkmates smirked before settling back into their books.

Ruby suddenly stood from her desk, and rushed to grab Nebula's arm.

"If they are gonna be doing something ridiculous I wanna go see! Come on!"

The purple haired woman chuckled while allowing herself to be lead by the hooded girl out towards the air docks.

Weiss looked over towards Dew with a shrug.

"If they're all going to the city, do you wanna shop around before we watch them make complete fools of themselves?"

"Couldn't ask for a better way to spend my day. Either of you wanna come too?"

Blake shook her head while Gwen waved off the offer.

"Im good. Just went out last week to Ammo-Row. Oh, Weiss are we still good for tomorrow?"

The young Schnee smiled and gave a sarcastic bow.

"I look forward to seeing just how well you think you can plié, Ms. Darcy."

"And I you Ms. Schnee. Finally we will discover who is the superior ballet dancer."

"As if we didn't already know."

Dew smirked before mumbling "you're both suck dorks", and dragging Weiss out of the dorm room.

~One hour before the BOOM~

"Ladies and gentleman. We thank you for your participation in Flammin Freddy's 10th annual ghost pepper eating contest! Special thanks to the Schnee Dust Company for their generous donation of dust, which will be used as our grand prize for today's event! The competition will be beginning in twenty minutes, that is all!"

The awaiting crowd cheered in excitement as about two dozen contestants prepped themselves for the main event.

Nebula turned to peer over at Weiss with a raised brow.

"Your company donated the prize?"

"My father most likely is trying to create goodwill amongst the kingdoms again. The tournament's going to spike his income, but having a better reputation of charitable deeds means a steady after flow once everything settles."

Nebula nodded her head before turning her attention back towards the stage.

Each of the teams' respectable dorks were boasting already, and they had yet to even try one of the peppers.

Dew nudged her team leader with a smirk.

"They do know that ghost peppers are about as hot as biting into uncut fire dust right?"

"You know what? I don't think they do."

Dew chuckled before leaning to her side.

"20 bucks says Yang goes balistic 5 peppers in."

"I give her 10. You're on."

The two shook hands seconds before a giddy Ruby suddenly rushed over to start pulling on Dew's sleeve. Her entire tiny frame was bibrating in excitement. 

"DEW DEW! Hurry there's a new prototype of shocker blockers over at Ammo-Row!"

"Wh-? Rubes why would I ever need electrical blockers-"

"Weapon advancements! WEAPON ADVANCEMENTS!"

Ruby's voice drifted off, far past the crowd as her and Dew faded towards some aimless direction.

Weiss shook her head fondly as she and Nebula turned back to focus on the contestants. 

"If they come back here with anything explosive, I'm sorry."

Nebula chuckled and placed her hand on Weiss's shoulder.

"It can't be helped. Dew's a sucker for puppy dog eyes."

However before either could continue a sudden ruckus caught the duo's attention.

"YOU BASTARD!"

"COCO STOP!"

From across the crowd, a familiar pair of rabbit ears stuck out amongst the mass. 

Weiss frowned in concern.

"Is that Velvet?"

"Sounds like. Go get Ruby and Dew. I'll see what's going on."

Weiss nodded quickly before rushing off towards Ammo-Row.

The purple haired leader wasted no time, and immidiately pushed her way through the crowd of growing onlookers. In the center of the mass stood Velvet, who was struggling to hold back a rather enraged Coco. 

The fashionista's handbag wasn't in gun form, and yet she was hissing out profanities through clenched teeth as though a horde of grimm had her trapped into a corner.

"LET ME GO VELVS. I'm not done with his sorry ass!"

"Coco! Stop please!"

On the ground was a well dressed man wearing a formal white suit. He was kneeled over and clutching onto his groin in distress.

A few men in matching attire seemed to be rushing about trying to assist their colleague. Though it didn't exactly take a genius to assume what had caused such a pitiful position.

Velvet suddenly took note of the familiar head of purple hair sticking out amongst the crowd.

"Oh thank Remnant, Nebula help!"

The NDGO leader quickly dashed forward to assist the rabbit faunas in holding Coco back. However despite the looks they were gaining, the fashionista was still trying to swing her purse at the crumpled form ahead of them.

Nebula swore before moving to try and tighten her grip around the brunette.

"What the hell is happening?!"

Coco suddenly began to struggle even harder. 

"IM GOING TO MURDER HIM THAT'S WHAT'S HAPPENING! He had the nerve to call my girl a dirty animal! WHAT DID YOU THINK SHE WOULDN'T HEAR YOU? She's training to protect assholes' like you for a living and you have THE NERVE TO INSULT HER?! YOU RACIST PIECE OF-"

Nebula had the small urge to actually let Coco contiue on her assault upon hearing the deatils. However, unfortunately enough, her moral side won out over instinct.

"Coco stop! You already got him and he's not a threat!"

"HE'S A BIGOTED ASS I SWEAR TO-"

A loud voice suddenly echoed over the crowd.

"READY. SET. GO!"

The contest had begun.

A few of the onlookers broke away from the scene before them, and turned their attention towards the stage.

Nebula was about to try and drag Coco off somewhere else, but Weiss, Ruby, and Dew suddenly pushed their way towards the trio.

Dew had a bag of god knows what in her hand, but Ruby's weapon was drawn as though she were preparing for a fight.

"What's wrong? Coco, Velv? Who's he?

Weiss's normally pale face became horrifyingly ghost like as she noticed the older man who was still struggling to stand back up.

"Father?"

Four pairs of eyes snapped towards the two Schnees

"FATHER?!"

Coco had stopped fighting at once as all the color drained from her face. Had it not been for her glasses everyone would have been able to identify the uncharacteristic amount of horror in her irises. Walter Schnee. The wealthiest CEO's in all of Remnant. Coco had just kneed one of the most powerful men in the world. Nebula took one look at the couple's panicked expressions and made up her mind immidiaely.

"Go! Run!"

Velvet looked torn as she frantically looked between Mr. Schnee and her friends.

"W-we can't just-"

Weiss suddenly began to push the couple towards an opening in the crowd.

"I'll handle it. He could get you both expelled for this. Hurry, get out of here."

Coco gave the group an "I Owe You" look before grabbing Velvet's hand and darting farther into the crowd.

One of Mr. Schnee's guards looked like he was about to chase after the two, but Ruby was quick to "accidentially" stick her scythe out just enough to catch his heel.

Unfortunately like dominos, one body fell into another until at least 20 onlookers ended up falling over or on top of one another.

Whoops.

"Weiss?"

The four girls finally noticed that Mr. Schnee was up again. In clear discomfort, but standing intimidatingly none the less.

"Father...I didn't know you'd be in town."

"My presence was needed for a new marketing sign off for- WAIT! Where did that monsterous girl and her pet go?!"

Dew's aura seemed to darken considerably as she took a step forward, but Ruby quickly moved to intervene.

"Uh she no, um What girl?"

"Who are you?"

"Im Ruby. Uh Weiss and I -"

The sound of wood shattering suddenly drew everyone's attention towards the main stage again.

In the midst of so much chaos, Yang and Octavia had been the last two standing. However while the redhead was desperately trying to dislodge a piece of the ungodly pepper that had gotten stuck in her throat, Yang's hands were splintering the wood beneath her as she tried to contain the explosion building within her.

Only Ruby could see the clear signs of red irises burning well past any traces of lilac.

Weiss and Dew spoke simultaneously.

"Oh you've got to be kidding-"

Yang's semblance suddenly sky rocketed as a large flame over took the stage. All of the occupants were forced to abandon ship, as a sudden fleet of Atlas guards came forward to help evacuate the crowd.

In her shock, Octavia had sucessfully coughed up the burning substance from her throat. Only to fall directly off of the stage and onto a nearby noodle cart. 

An large amount of the soups were catapulted skyward.

Dew saw the arial strike coming and yet despite her best efforts to shield Ruby, both of them and Mr. Schnee ended up getting soaked in the debris.

Weiss and Walter nearly matched pitch over their horrified screeching.

"WHAT IN THE UNHOLY HELL IS THIS?!"

"Father wait your-"

As if fate decided that their cataclysmic display was not bad enough, Walter, ramen blinding his eyes, fell head first into Dew. The blonde felt her bag fall from her now slippery grip a moment too late. 

Nebula and Weiss seemed to watch in slow motion as a handful of highly sesitive attachable dust grenade rounds rolled in towards the firey hell that had once been the contestants stage.

3

2

1

Gwen and Blake stared at each other in complete silence. The earth shattering KABOOM that had echoed past the walls of Beacon and beyond was undoubtably because of their teammates. 

They just KNEW it.

Each dog eared the side of their pages softly before rushing to leave the dorm room.

~Present Time~

"And so Mr. Schnee forgot all about Coco and Velvet and instead wanted to sue Yang for starting the fire. But when Weiss explained that Yang was our teammate, he got really angry and they both started arguing and...well then the cops came and arrested us because technically the explosion WAS our fault. But no one was hurt! But now Flammin Freddy's might be pressing charges for destroying their...well their everything."

Yang nodded her head from behind her sister and gave Blake a lopsided half tongue out smile.

The faunas nodded her head in an unsurprised fashion before tuning back in just in time to catch the end of Gwen's reprimand.

"You are all on probation when we get home! No more explosives. And no more ghost peppers! Understood?"

Octavia and Dew mumbled their okays as Nebula nodded.

Before any of the teams could talk any longer, Weiss and a guard entered the room. Keys in hand.

"You're free to go."

Ruby whooped and moved to bring her partner into a hug, only to hand a disgusted hand brush her off.

"No hugs until you bathe. You and Dew smell like garlic and smoke."

Gwen, no longer angry, came forward to pat the white haired girl on the back happily.

"How'd it go with you dad?"

"As well as it usually does. We both shouted for a long while until I reminded him of the good publicity he could make off of this. Imagine, heroic Walter Schnee who comes to a destoryed buisness's aid after a freak gas leak ruined what was suppose to be a fun filled charity event? The paparazzi would have a field day."

Dew raised a disbelieving brow.

"And just like that he decided to drop all the charges and post bail?"

A new voice spoke up.

"Actually that was partially my doing."

Coco entered with Velvet in tow. The two waved to the charred remains of RWBY and NDGO happily.

"He forbid Weiss from paying off the bail before he left, so I got it. Consider it thank you for saving us back there."

Nebula and Ruby smiled kindly and gave their thanks from both teams.

"Ladies."

All heads turned to see Glynda Goodwitch standing by the doorway. Her arms were crossed and she looked even more furious then the time Octavia and Weiss had burnt/froze over the entire eastern wing of the school.

Ruby stepped forward slowly with her hands raised cautiously.

"Professor it's actually a really funny story."


End file.
